


Two Floors Off and Three Sheets In

by boopinbabbit



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as strange first (?) meetings went, this still didn’t manage to rank in the top five for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Floors Off and Three Sheets In

Climbing up the fire escape to his apartment was an adventure on a normal day and nothing short of a swan dive waiting to happen after ten shots of whatever they’d been passing around at that party. It was not the sort of thing Guy had ever wanted to have to attempt again after the last time (forever immortalized on his asshole of a roommate’s shitty vine account), but since he’d given up his keys to Sue he didn’t really have much of a choice if he actually wanted to sleep on his own damn bed that night. 

"Fucking shit," he swore, just barely managing to hoist himself up onto his landing with a pained groan. The cold metal of the fire escape felt good on his skin and Guy found himself dozing off for a moment as he considered just saying fuck it all and sleeping out there. 

The loud crack of what could have easily been fireworks as much as a gun shot in the distance reminded him of why that was not such a good idea and Guy pulled himself up to fumble at the the window catch only to find the damn thing locked. 

"God dammit, Jordan, I am going to fucking murder you," he grunted, prying fruitlessly at the window’s edge. "Of all the nights to get con- consh- paranoid about break-ins. Are you fucking…." a huff as he fell back, glaring at the barrier which stood between himself and sweet blissful sleep. "Fucking serious?!" 

The lights of a passing car glanced off the glass panel as if mocking the red-haired man who let out a growl as he reached back to tug his t-shirt off over his head (nearly getting stuck in the process and slamming into the railing twice). Sue had his keys, Hal was an asshole, and the window was locked which left him with only one option really Guy decided as his head broke free of the shirts confines. 

With a small nod to himself, Guy wrapped the shirt around his hand, pulled back his arm, and broke the fucking window. 

———————-

The first thing Kyle noticed as he stumbled out of his studio toward the bathroom was the cold draft blowing through his apartment . Figuring he must have accidentally left a window open, he chose to ignore it in favor of more pressing concerns and continued down the hallway. 

Ten minutes later, Kyle staggered into the kitchen to dump out his rinsing cup and realized that the trashcan was full of glass. Also the window was broken, and there was a shirtless man passed out on his couch. 

A shirtless man who was bleeding all over his carpet, the brunet noted once he’d managed to pry his eyes away enough to notice. Not that that really mattered since there was no way he was getting his deposit back anyways (thank you very much, Jason), but Kyle realized that maybe he should be more worried about the man bleeding to death or getting an infection or-

"A strange guy broke into your house, Rayner," he muttered, lifting a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose tiredly. "And you’re worried about him getting gangrene. Seriously. I think it’s time to go the heck to sleep. Worry about this in the morning." 

And so Kyle grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet (nearly tumbling the whole stack over onto himself) to drape across his mysterious guest before stumbling off to bed.

————————

A few hours of blissful sleep later, Kyle bolted awake with a loud curse as he realized that not only had he let a complete stranger sleep on his couch but he hadn’t even bothered to lock his bedroom door or anything. 

"Oh god I really hope Todd never finds out about this," he muttered, covering his face with a groan. 

A loud thud from down the hall alerted Kyle to the more immediate concern of what he was going to do about his unwanted (?) guest and he figured he should at least go make sure the guy didn’t try to make off with his television set or something. 

———————-

Choking on cat fur was never a pleasant way to wake up especially when hung over but at least the damn thing was blocking out the light, Guy noted as he reached up to pet the feline currently using his face as its own personal resting spot. He could feel its rumbling purr vibrating through his very being which was very strange because last the redhead had checked neither he nor his asshole of a roommate owned a pet of any kind let alone a cat. 

Guy continued petting it for a moment as he allowed this to sink in before bolting up, upsetting the cat which let out a yowl as it attempted to dig its claws in for purchase. A fierce struggle ensued as Guy struggled to remove the beast without actually hurting it (not that the cat had any intentions of returning the favor) which ended in the both of the tumbling straight off the couch and onto the floor. 

"Well, that just happened," he grunted, turning his head to level the cat with a bleary-eyed glare. "I’ll get you next time, y’ damn…damn…."

"Oh!" A surprised voice said, and Guy glanced up to see a vaguely familiar looking man standing in the entrance-way to the kitchen giving him a disgruntled look. "Well. Not as much of a complete stranger as I thought at least?"

"Uh…" Guy sat up slowly, knocking the cat off his lap as he pulled himself back up onto the couch. "Who’re you? How’d you even get in. No way is Jordan awake yet and I sure as hell didn’t-" he cut off with a groan, lifting a hand to cover his eyes against the sudden brightness that came with the overhead lights being flicked on, only to find himself staring perplexed at the dried blood all over it. 

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself last night," the kid was saying as he stepped further into the room, posture tight like he was expecting a fight, even as his gaze skittered around nervously. "Least until I found the window shards. Thanks for…cleaning up after yourself at least? You’re still buying me a new window though."

Guy lifted his head back to stare at him blearily until the other man rolled his eyes and pointed towards the definitely busted remains of the window the redhead could only vaguely remember breaking in the night before. Well, that explained the blood at least.

"…this isn’t my apartment is it," he finally concluded, staring balefully at the black-haired man, who was very obviously trying not to smile at his misery. 

"Nope, sorry," the kid replied, losing the fight with his unrepentant grin as he turned to head back into the kitchen area. "Do you want some breakfast before I send you back to Hal? And by breakfast I mean cereal or pop-tarts cause I can’t cook for shit."

"Uh..I…how the hell do you know Hal?"

"The short story is that one of his best friend’s is my best friend’s dad. The long version involves my former roommate, sock puppets, and a border collie; and I have to consume at least a half bottle of tequila before I’m willing to tell it." He poked his head back around the corner. "I’m Kyle, by the way. Nice to meet you again, I guess."

"Again?"

"You were drunk then too, I assume. Now do you want breakfast or not?" He asked, lifting a box of fruit loops and shaking it at Guy somewhat determinedly until the redhead finally levered himself to his feet with a groan and stalked into the kitchenette to get the milk out (though not before bandaging him up once Kyle got a good look at his hand).

All in all, still not the worst morning after he'd ever had by a long shot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from [this](http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/85456038831/i-really-want-an-i-accidentally-broke-into-your) text post.


End file.
